vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster (Xuanzang)
Summary Caster the Caster-class Servant who appears in the Sixth Singularity, Camelot. Caster's True Name is Xuanzang Sanzang a Buddhist priest from the Tang dynasty during the 7th century AD. She traveled through the Silk Road in search of the original Buddhist scriptures, until she eventually reached India from central Asia and brought back over 367 sutras to China, and becoming the founder of the Faxiang Buddhist sect in the process. She is also a key character in the Chinese novel “Journey to the West”. The novel depicts Xuangzang retrieving the sutras under the command of Guanyin. Together with her disciples, the white dragon horse, Yu Long, the Great Sage Equal to Heaven, Sun Wukong, the Marshal Canopy Zhu Bajie and the Curtain-Lifting General Sha Wujing. It has been said that she originally existed in the heavens as Jin Chanzi, the disciple of Shakyamuni, but fell into secular life as a result of "a certain matter". Her status led to many monsters obstructing her path during the journey. Despite that, she never lost heart and eventually upon completed her quest and ascended as the Buddha of Sandalwood Merit. She would originally not be summonable, due to her Prophecy of Future Enlightenment and ascension as a Buddha. Even with Chaldea's summoning system, materializing and successfully summoning her is only possible due to the Incineration of the Human Order by "Grand Caster". Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Wu Xing Shan and with Suicide Attack Name: Caster, Xuanzang Sanzang, Genjou Sanzou Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Caster-class Servant, Divine Spirit, Buddha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combtant and Staff Wielder, Magecraft, minor Mind Manipulation (Can seduce most targets into coming after her through her sheer beauty), Holy Manipulation (Can exorcise spirits and demons with sutras). Healing and Resistance to BFR and Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Petrification and Spatial Manipulation with Prophecy of Future Enlightenment (Is capable of repelling most magical and physical attacks including mental interference, status effects such as petrification, the lockdown of space around her, and other effects. Also gains a recovery ability around her), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg. Xuanzang has EX rank Luck), Preparation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Should be comparable to other combat-ready Servants at this level). Higher with Wu Xing Shan (Is rated as a B Rank Anti-Army/Anti Fortress Noble Phantasm, which would make it comparable to Lancer's thrown Gáe Bolg) and as a Suicide Attack (Blew a giant hole through Camelot's main gates, which would require attacks as strong as Switch On - Airgetlám to destroy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants), higher travel speed when riding clouds Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can effortlessly wield the Ruyi Jingu Bang, which was said to weigh around 7960 kg) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Very high Range: Human melee range normally, Extended melee range with her rake and monk's spade, likely at least Several kilometers with the Ruyi Jingu Standard Equipment: Her staff, her student's weapons, which includes Sun Wukong's Ruyi Jingu Bang, Zhu Bajie's Nine-toothed Rake, and Sha Wujing's Monk's Spade Intelligence: Despite being a Caster-class Servant, Xuanzhang has a preference for melee combat, fearlessly leaping into the fray with her bare fists and staff while utilizing hand to hand combat techniques taught to her by her Master, Shakayumi. She is also able to unknowingly uses her disciples weapons and techniques with incredible proficiency. In addition, she has an exceptional memory, being able to recite over three-hundred and sixty-five sutras by heart in order to use them in battle as spells suitable for her class. However, she herself acknowledges that she is rather air-headed and accident prone, which was part of the reason for having various bodyguards during her journey to the west. Weaknesses: Xuanzhang is rather air-headed and accident prone. Her charms can attract unwanted attention from friend and foe alike. She can only ride clouds in straight lines and for short bursts. Her entire Saint Graph will be destroyed after completing the use of Prophecy of Future Enlightenment, killing her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms * Wu Xing Shan: Shijia Rulai Zhang (Five Elements Mountain: Shaka Nyorai Palm): The Noble Phantasm of Xuanzang Sanzang. It borrows a small portion of Shakyamuni's power, the venerable Buddha and her mentor (of a previous existence) that resides in heavens, whereupon it summons the “edge of the world” that Sun Wukong once reached, that is, the very palm of Shakyamuni. It falls down from the skies and chastises the antagonists that show contempt for Buddhism. * Prophecy of Future Enlightenment: Buddha of Sandalwood Merit: A special Noble Phantasm with a unique classification. It's the embodiment of "Xuanzang Sanzang as a kind of Buddha in the future" that appears in the final stage of "Journey to the West"; in other words, a Noble Phantasm derived from her form as the Buddha of Sandalwood Merit. Upon activation, Xuanzang is wrapped in a circle of light, and she temporarily attains a limited Buddha form. Although her offensive ability does not improve much, she gains the ability to repel most attacks, including mental interference, abnormal status attacks, and on top of that, apply a large recovery ability continuously around her own position. However, after using this, her entire Saint Graph will be destroyed and Xuanzang will disappear. Class Skills * Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a magus. Due to her high rank of A+, she is able to create a temple which is superior to a magus workshop. Due to her different school of magecraft, the territory created by Xuanzang Sanzang is not designated as a workshop, and it excels in being able to utilize its power immediately upon its creation, allowing her to set it up as a powerful bounded field. Personal Skills * Bewitching Rosy Cheeks: A skill that natural beauty that greatly attracts demonic entities and evil spirits. The higher the rank, the more likely one is going to drag those with demonic qualities. Additionally, if one has the Divinity Skill, it becomes even more likely for that one to be targeted. * Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Xuanzang Sanzang, who is destined to eventually reach Buddhahood, is given a D-rank in this skill. * High Speed Sutra Chanting: A skill that reflects one's capacity to recite incantations for Sutras at an incredible speed. With her high rank, she is able to finish powerful High-Thaumaturgy incantations at the speed of a Single-Action spell. * Teachings of Tripitaka: Xuanzang Sanzang’s way of being, reflected as a Skill that shows the way a Tripitaka Master ought to be. The Buddhist scriptures were promoted to be the "treasury" of Sanzang’s; with this, the Buddhist scriptures took the name of the three branches of Buddhist sutras. It demonstrates a person having knowledge in the three branches of Buddhist sutras, or in other words, being a Tripitaka Master. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Priests Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Servants Category:Fate Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Seduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gods Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Adults Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Preparation Users